In a conventional liquid pressure-feed device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-114175, a working fluid inlet port, a working fluid discharge port, as well as a liquid inlet port and a liquid discharge port are formed in a closed vessel, and a float, a change-over valve and a snap mechanism are installed within the closed vessel. The snap mechanism includes a pivot shaft supported within the closed vessel, a float arm and a sub-arm adapted to rotate about the pivot shaft, a first shaft supported by the float arm, a second shaft supported by the sub-arm, and a spring mounted between the first and second shafts. The float is connected to the float arm and the change-over valve is connected to the sub-arm through a power transfer shaft. Further, there is provided a first stopper shaft supported within the closed vessel, there is formed in the float arm a window through which the first stopper shaft extends and which restricts a rotational range of the float arm with floating of the float, and there is provided a second stopper shaft supported within the closed vessel. When the sub-arm comes into abutment against the second stopper shaft, a rotational range of the sub-arm is restricted by descent of the float.
The above conventional liquid pressure-feed device requires two stopper shafts, one being the first stopper shaft for restricting the rotational range of the float arm with floating of the float and the second stopper shaft for restricting the rotational range of the sub-arm with descent of the float. Thus, there has been the problem that the number of parts is large and the structure is complicated.